Question: In language class, the girl to boy ratio is $6$ to $5$. If there are a total of $33$ students, how many boys are there?
Solution: A ratio of $6$ girls to $5$ boys means that a set of $11$ students will have $6$ girls and $5$ boys. A class of $33$ students has $3$ sets of $11$ students. Because we know that there are $5$ boys in each set of $11$ students, the class must have $3$ groups of $5$ boys each. There is a total of $15$ boys in language class.